story
by putri.sungjie
Summary: kehidupan tidak semua nya menuju jalan yang baik,namun ada juga yang menuju jalan gitu lah manusia,manusia di hadapi di 2 pilihan yaitu pilih jalan baik atau jalan buruk.Tinggal dimana kita memilih yang mana,begitu juga di cerita ini menceritakan dimana,diumur yang masih muda telah menikah dan menghadapi masalah menghamili banyak wanita akibat pergaulan bebas yang dia


"LET HEART CRIES"

Author: Dili Pai (lee Putri)

Rated:T rating akan berubah menurut alur cerita okehhh..."

Chapter: 1 "Hujan?"

"let heart cries"

Author:Putri sungjie

Desclaimer:Super Junior"seluruh anggota suju ".

GenderWitch arraso!

Ide cerita:cerita ini di ambil dari sebuah novel author berkesan dengan novel ini menjelaskan gimana kehidupan pergaulan itu bergaulan bebas? Semua di jelas kan di dalam novel dapat memetik suatu hal dari pengalaman-pengalaman yang ada dalam novel tersebut.:D oke cukup dehh penjelasan dari ...

maaf di sini sya baru menjadi author abal2 lan saya harap bantuan senior2 sebelum na pless beri lah saran bwt sya ne :)

Pemain

Cho kyuhyun sebagai kyunie(cowok)

Lee sungmin sebagai minnie(cewek)

Lee hyuk jae sebagai hyukie(cewek)

Kim ryewook sebagai wokie (cewek)

Pemain tambahan akan menyusul di kemudian yang akan datang ok.. para reader :D

Hm selamat menikmati ff yang aku buat ini moga-moga kalian semua suka bagi yang gk suka gk usah di baca ok.

Oh ya hmm arti-arti kosa kata dibawah :

Gomawo:terima kasih

Pabo:gila

Arraso:mengerti

Mokpo tu sebuah kota tempat lahir lee dong itu ja deh yang bisa author sampai kan terima kasih .

Perkenalkan saya adalah author amatir baru di harapkan bagi yang sudah senior-senior harapa hargai buatan junior mu ini ne#maksa(?) hmmm bagi yang suka alhamdullillah kalau bagi yang gk suka ya udah whatdoper(?).

Sumarry:kehidupan tidak semua nya menuju jalan yang baik,namun ada juga yang menuju jalan lah manusia,manusia di hadapi di 2 pilihan yaitu pilih jalan baik atau jalan dimana kita memilih yang mana,begitu juga di cerita ini menceritakan dimana,diumur yang masih muda telah menikah dan menghadapi masalah menghamili banyak wanita akibat pergaulan bebas yang dia timbul kan di masa apa yang harus di lakukan yang mana yang harus di pilih seorang Cho Kyuhyun?".Cho kyuhyun di hadapi dengan seluruh keluarga nya mendiami dia akibat masalah yang sangat vatal yang telah dia timbul yang di lakukan Cho kyuhyun saat memutuskan keluar dari rumah nya?".

*kejadian"

Hujan turun dengan sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah yang sepi gadis turun dengan langkah gontai,membiarkan hujan menguyur tubuh melangkah ke teras,dan menyentuh bel pintu kali ia sentuh bel berharap yang di cari nya ada di ia memang harus menyelesaikan persoalan yang membelitnya saat kemudian seorang cowok membukakan terkejut melihat keadaan si gadis yang telah basah kuyup itu.

"wokie?"

"Ya,kau kaget aku datang...?

"Ahh,masuk lah,jangan di luar, dingin."

Wokie masuk keruang yang hening itu. memang masih menunjukkan angka dua sendiri baru saja pulang saja ia makan siang,dan berniat .beberapa minggu terakhir ia kurang sekali banyak persoalan yang ia hadapi.  
Pembantu mengantar kan minuman hangat untuk Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba kini jadi cowok perasa,mengambilkan handuk untuk gadis itu.

Wokie menyeka air hujan yang membahasi sebagaian tubuh menyisir rambut nya seperty habis keramas.

"sudah lama kita tak bertemu,Wokie."

"Ya,kau sibuk dengan urusan melupakan seseorang yang mesti nya juga kamu perhatikan..."

"maaf,keadaan membuat ku sibuk."

"sudah selesai urusan mu?"

"untuk sementara..."

"bagaimana dengan ku?"

"maksud mu?"

"aku sengaja membiar kan kau menyelesaikan persoalan mu dengan tak mau memancing di air juga tak ingin membuat bebabmu bertambah berat saat kemarin Tapi aku juga merasakan perut ku makin membesar..."

"Ha?" Kyuhyun nyaris terjingkat,saking kaget tak menduga kalau itu juga terjadi dengan wikie."aku jug hamil, juga butuh kau ingin bayi yang ku kandung ini lahir tanpa seorang ayah kyuhyun?saat kau dengan tegar menikahi hyukie,saat itu aku menaruh hormat dan bertanggung jawab,,apakah rasa hormat itu akan luntur ,atau kau berani menikahi ku juga?"

"kau tahu aku sudah menikahi hyukie?"

"Ya,tapi hyukie ada dalam kau akan kesepian menunggu ancaman hukuman enam tahun penjara."

"Orang tuanya akan berusaha agar hukuman hyukie di peringan..."

"Ya,apa pun alasan nya,aku salut padamu Kyuhyun Tapi di sisi lain,aku juga butuh kau perhatikan.

"Aku jadi bingung nih,apa yang harus aku lakukan?Untuk menikahi mu,aku jelas tak bisa mencari surat-suratnya lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau menikah di rumah halmoni tinggal di sana?"

"Dimana tuh?"

"mokpo..."Ah!"

"Disana,aku punya paman yang bekerja sebagai pengurus surat-surat niikah ilegal di kota tersebut.

"Ah apa bisa?"

"Kita coba,atau perut ini keburu besar?"

"Ahhhh,apa kau tak berani menggugurkan kandungan ?Apa kau tak ada jalan lain selain yang kau kata kan itu?".

"Jika Hyukie saja ingin membesarkan kandungannya di dalam sel penjara,masak aku yang bebas tak boleh membesarkan kandungan kan ini anak mu Kyuhyun?"Bukan kah kau bisa menikahi ku secara diam-diam kau bisa menceraikan Hyukie,dan kau hidup bersama ku...!

"Pabo..."

"Apa ada rencana yang lebih pabo ahhh?"

"Entahlah aku bingung."

"Kau tak ingin melihat papaKu menghajarku,bukan?Kau tak kasihan padaku?"

Mata indah itu tak tega menatap lebih memilih akibat dari pergaulan bebas yang ia dirinya bukan lah berandal nya ia masih memiliki hati nurani yang baik.

Ia sudah tak enak dengan kedua orang tua masalah yang akan menimpa nya lagi.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"Tanya wokie.

"Beri kesempatan untuk berpikir selama satu minggu,oke?"

"really?"

"Begini,aku mau menikahi mu,kalau kita lakukan harus menjaga nama baik orang juga tak ingin orang tua Hyukie merasa aku kibuli,tak enak kita transfer ke jepang kuliah nya secara diam-diam,aku mau menikah dengan aku mencari surat-surat pergantian warga negara dulu di bisa tinggal bersama di pun dengan syarat kedua orang tua mu memberi kesempatan sebaik yang di berikan orang tua Hyukie,sehingga aku tak merasa tertekan."Kata Kyuhyun akhir nya.

"Aku belum cerita masalah ini dengan orang mereka sudah menanya kan aku yang sering sakit."

"Beri aku waktu setengah bulan,atau kita ke Mokpo dulu,setelah kau bicarakan ini dengan keluarga mu?"

"Kau serius kan?"

"Ya,aku sebetul nya menyesal bergaulan ku terlalu bebas membuat yang tak berdosa pun jadi korban minnie ."

"Kalau masalah itu,aku tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu kepada nya ia juga seorang wanita,bukan?aku membayangkan kalau itu menimpa ku,mungkin aku akan sakit hati kepada nya."

"minnie bukan aku..."

"Ya,memang.""Nyaris saja aku yang di tuduh menculik minnie.

Sebetulnya aku benci karena ia mengandung anak ku,maka aku mau memaafkan dia yang tak bersalah pada siapa pun,karna memang aku lah yang bersalah.

" Minnie,Tapi aku juga sedang menanggung beban tak juga butuh dikasihani."Perasaan Khuyun menjadi tak enak menatap iba pada nya status nya saat itu sudah menikah.

Ia tentu tidak bisa menikahi wikie saat bisa menikahi gadis ini asal di tempat lain dari daerah tempat ku tinggal ku ini dan itu pun dengan satu syarat kedua orang tua wokie mau kompromi atas pernikahan kami ini.

"Wokie..."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku,banyak beban yang harus aku selesai kan,Tapi kau pulang lah dulu,satu minggu lagi kita dapat bertemu lagi."

"Kau tak akan tinggalkan aku,kan?"

"Asalkan orang tua mu mau berkompromi dengan akan menikahi ada guna nya melibatkan kedua orang tua ku karna mereka telah kecewa dengan ku"Seru wokie bisa kita lakukan yaitu kawin lari atau kamu dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan mu dengan Hyukie.

"Aku akan pikir kan itu nanti saja kalau kita sudah hidup yang harus kita lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri."

"Hati-hati,tapi lebih baik kau terus terang dulu kepada kedua orang mu kita ambil langakah terbaik.

"Kau sungguh mau bertanggung jawab,Kyuhyun?" wokie menatap tak dia tidak mengira,Kyuhyun tak menghindari -diam rasa benci itu mulai yakin,sebetul nya Kyuhyun cowok yang saja yang tidak saja frustasi saat itu,karena cinta nyadi tolak minnie,sayang sekali , pada saat yang sama wokie sedang tergila-gila pada juga dengan lah mereka korban.

"Ya,aku berandal, akan bertanggung jawab,bagaimana pun cara biar kan aku berpikir selama seminggu sementara kau bawa lah mobil ku lalu kau jual hasil penjualan nya kau simpan untuk kebutuhan kita berdua "Seru Kyuhyun.

"Baik lah..."

Wokie menghambur dalam pelukan cowok cool dan menanggis yang di takutkan nya tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun adalah cowok yang bertanggung jawab."

Sebuah ciuman dari Kyuhyun menguat kan tekad hati wokie untuk merintis masa depan dengan lelaki itu.

TBC,

Tunggu aja lanjutan cerita nya bagi yang suka pleeess coment ya :").Gomawo :D


End file.
